


In Love With You

by viceversa



Series: One Word [24]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sappy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: "I fell in love with you, not them 🙏" from @sculdership on tumblr





	In Love With You

_**In Love With You** _

“And then there was Joshua, when I was twenty-two, but that didn’t last long. Only a few months. And I had already met Kevin by then, so it was--” Scully was cut off by a loud sigh, both heard and felt under her arm. What? Am I boring you, Mulder?” She asked with a smile.

Mulder chuckled shortly and the force of it shook the bed slightly. “No, no. It’s just... a lot.”

“A lot? What’s that supposed to mean?” Scully asked, slightly affronted but knowing Mulder wasn’t implying what he could’ve been. 

“Nothing like that!” he was quick to reply. “No, I just... When I gave you my list it took like two minutes. I mean - I’ve dated five women in my entire life and I thought that was a lot, but... I don’t know. I just feel a little... inadequate here.” Mulder squirmed under her gaze.

Scully had shifted up on her elbow to look at Mulder more directly as he spoke, soothing through his sparse chest hair. “Mulder, quantity has nothing to do with anything. And -”

“And what? You’re obviously more datable than me, and have loads more experience, so no doubt that I’ll be the one to screw this up.”

“Mulder!” Scully shook him slightly so he would shut up. He looked at her, a little embarrassed, an apology on the tip of his tongue. “If you had let me finish, you’d notice that the list ends abruptly after I met you. I broke up with Ethan maybe two weeks after I took this job, and the only man after that is you... I fell in love with you, not them.”

Mulder had his shock face on, eerily reminiscent to his panic face. “Me? You mean, no one in... seven years? Scully...” His own smile cut his sentence short. 

“Nope. Not one real, dating relationship since you invaded my life,” Scully jested. 

“Hey!” Mulder surged and flipped Scully onto her back, hovering over her. “If we’re talking who invaded who’s life here, it’s you at fault!”

Scully giggled and sighed as Mulder kissed down her neck, restarting the Saturday morning they had planned before this walk down memory lane interrupted. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @viceversawrites on tumblr!!


End file.
